


В одиночестве небес хватит места нам двоим

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Вопрос звучит обыденно, словно он вырван из череды ежедневных: “будешь кофе?”,  “женишься на мне?”, “разобралась с документами по делу?”.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	В одиночестве небес хватит места нам двоим

У Дейзи волосы удивительно мягкие, а Басира — единственный человек, которому можно зарываться руками в их пряди, не беспокоясь за свою жизнь. Басире многое позволено. Вряд ли люди, знающие Дейзи, могут представить, что она спокойно проводит десятки минут в объятиях, что она часто засыпает на чужом плече и любит держаться за руки.

Они ни разу не говорили об этом. Понимание пришло со временем: через совместные миссии и долгие вечера, проведенные за разговорами о чём-то отстранённом; через осторожные касания и время, которое они провели вместе... И сейчас им уже не нужно спрашивать друг друга каждый раз, когда что-то хочется сделать. Им не нужно говорить о чувствах — ведь им достаточно одного взгляда для того, чтобы понять друг друга. 

Басира проводит по волосам Дейзи, после чего опускает руку, осторожно обхватывает её ладонь и поглаживает пальцы. Сколько времени они уже сидят вот так? У них в последнее время нечасто выходит проводить время вместе. Рядом с Дейзи Басира всегда ощущает себя в безопасности — но полностью расслабляется лишь в такие моменты.

— Басира? — Дейзи перехватывает ладонь Басиры своими и слегка поворачивается к ней.  
— Что? — интересуется Басира, опуская на неё взгляд.  
— _ Ты женишься на мне? _

Вопрос звучит обыденно, словно он вырван из череды ежедневных: “будешь кофе?”, “женишься на мне?”, “разобралась с документами по делу?”. Он словно возник из ниоткуда: они ведь даже не говорили (себе и другим), что встречаются.   
Да и зачем им.

И Басире не нужно долго размышлять.  
—  _ Конечно _ , — она улыбается так, словно говорит что-то очевидное. Что-то, что не нужно даже произносить вслух — ведь ответ лежит на поверхности.  
— Чудно, — Дейзи улыбается в ответ и отворачивается. Тишина повисает вновь. Они обе прекрасно понимали, что хотят провести вместе всю жизнь, и раньше. Этот диалог почти ничего не меняет.  
— Я слышала, недавно рядом открылся центр, в котором можно быстро расписаться, — продолжает Дейзи. Вот как.   
— Хочешь пойти расписаться сейчас? — ещё один вопрос, ответ на который они обе знают. Дейзи хмыкает и поднимается с пола.  
— Хочу.

На сборы уходит десять минут. Домой они возвращаются с отметками в паспортах. Мир не переворачивается с ног на голову и не начинает казаться другим. Это лишь формальность, что-то, что якобы связывает крепче. Это лишь последствие тех чувств, что были у них долгое время. 


End file.
